


Naruto Nara

by Wargraymon0700



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, naruto is adopted by the Nara clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargraymon0700/pseuds/Wargraymon0700
Summary: So in this story, Shikaku and Yoshino decide to take Naruto in and raise him alongside Shikamaru as brothers.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Plan to Take in Naruto

It was a dark and stormy night in the village of Konoha, as shikaku was on his way home from a late night at the office he sighed to himself “ Next time Inochi can do the night paperwork.”

As he continues to walk in the pouring rain he hears a whimper and the laughs of the nighttime drunks in an alleyway to his right. One of them yells “ KILL THE DEMON” hearing that Shikaku runs into the ally to see a mob of drunks and the host of the nine-tails fox, Naruto, on the ground in pain. Thinking quickly he uses his shadow teleport jutsu to get between Naruto and the attackers.  
With a pissed-off tone, Shikaku growled “ what the fuck is going on here?!”

Someone in the back answered replied “ what’s it look like we’re killing dem-” not be able to finish the word as a shadow pierced his heart killing him.

“Anyone else wants to break the third’s law. No then get the fuck out of here before I kill you next,” roaded Shikaku.

After the drunks ran off in fear of the shadow user, Shikaku slowly took small steps toward the 3-year-old not wanting to scare him any more than he already was. 

Flinting backward as the tall man approached Naruto peeked up to see a tall man soaked to the bone from the rain.

“Hey, Naruto what are you doing out this late,” Shikaku made sure to keep his voice gently as not to scare the kid.

“Wh-who are you?” stutter Naruto.

“I’m Shikaku Nara and I’m going to take you home.”

He panicked thinking this man was going to take him back to the orphanage “No, I don’t want to go back there all the adults hit and won’t give me food.”

Shocked and angered at the third for placing naruto there. In a calm tone while picking up Naruto “No, not there I’m taking you to my house.”

To hear this shocking naruto no one ever wanted to take him home before. “really ???”

Nodding his head Shikaku held naruto close as he jumped up and leaped across the roofs to get the little boy in his arms out of the rain.

Naruto fell asleep on the way, landing outside the compound he made a shadow clone to go inside to explain the situation to Yoshino. While he stayed on the front porch out of the rain.  
Hearing his wife’s footsteps he took a deep breath. The front door opened and there was the love of his life glaring at him for being late but the small smile on her face told him he made the right choice.

“Get inside now before Naruto and you caught a cold Shikaku,” Yoshino informed her husband as she stood aside.

Nodding Shikaku came into the house Yoshino gently took naruto from him so she could dry him off and put him in some clean and warm clothes. After changing his clothes with some of their son Shikamaru’s, Yoshino took Naruto upstairs and put him in the guest bedroom.

Coming downstair she said in a natural tone “ That’s it, I have had it I am not going to let my best friends’ son suffer any more we are adopting naruto.”

Pulling his wife close to his chest and held her as tears fell “ I know my beloved but you know the cou-”

Pushing back with a look of pure rage “the council can go fuck themselves!!! Naruto needs a home and we were supposed to adopt him when Minato and Kushna passed it was in their will, but no the fucking third had to make it where we could even be near him without breaking that stupid law of his.” and started to pace.

“Look we can’t adopt him but he can live with us,” stated Shikaku.

“How???” asked his wife while tilting her head to the side a little.

“ If the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans call for the Protection law the council can’t stop us from taking in Naruto,“ he stated. 

“The what law, I have never hear of this”

“Of course not, it was made by the founders of our there clans, the principle is that if a child of one of the clan heads is an orphan and no one from their clan can take them in. Then one of the other two leaders will adopt the child in all but name - “

"And sights we are Naruto legal guardians then we can use this law to have live with us. Yes, oh I love the way your mind works my handsome stag,” exclaimed Yoshino with excitement!

“Yes now let’s head to bed we both have big days tomorrow me talking with Inochi and Choza about the plan and you get to tell Shikamaru about his new little brother.” said Shikaku as they head to bed.


	2. The Next Morning

As the sun rises in Konoha the bright beams hit the face of one Yoshino Nara. Who was awakened by the sunrise and her lazy husband snoring in her ear, but also the sound of footsteps coming from the hall? Think it was her son Shikamaru for a moment when the memories from last night came back to her. 

Sitting up Yoshino looked over at her husband and smiled at his peaceful relaxed face humming she muttered: “ Well someone’s very peaceful guess I’ll have to fix that.”

Reaching over and grabbing Shikaku’s pillow she decided to hit him with to shock him awake. Shikaku shoots up with a jolt and gripped one of the kunai from under the bedside table he looked around the room looking for intruders. Seeing no one but his wife with a hint of amusement in her eye and noting the pillow in her hands Shikaku’s mind pieced together what happened.

“Really, Just really why in the world would hitting me with a pillow be a good way to wake me up you troublesome woman,” he said lowly as not to wake Shikamaru and Naruto who were sleeping across the hall. 

“Well I would have loved to wake you up, another way but as you know my lazy stag any type of those …. actives. That involves a locked door is now placed on the back burner; because our sons do not need to walk in on our type of fun, now would they.” Yoshino challenged him with a smug smile.

Open his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Shikamaru walking in dragging his favorite blanket and stuff deer Windstorm. Yawning the 3-year-old asked “ mommy, daddy why is there a kid in the guest room.”

“Oh, would you look at the time I’m going to be late for my meeting?” Shikaku said as got out of bed and bent down to pick up his eldest son. With a quick kiss on Shikamaru’s forehead the kissing his wife’s lips pulling back he muttered “have fun explaining this to the boys.” With that, he was dressed and out the door.

Shooting a glare at the door her husband left to throw. Yoshino sighed “remember Naruto?” 

Shikamaru nodded as he let out a yawn. 

Smiling Yoshino “ Well he is going to be living with us from now on.”

“Really, that’s cool, what does that mean Naruto’s going to be my little brother from now on?”

“Yes, Shikamaru naruto is your new little brother. Now let’s go wake him up and get you two some breakfast,” she giggled and thought ‘Hope that your plan works as well as this talk was Shikaku.’

\-----------

Shikaku used his clan’s summiting jutsu to call on his deer summons. Two little fawns appeared and waited for orders. “All right I needed one of you to go to the Yamanaka clan and the other will head to the Akimichi. Ask for Inochi and Choza to meet me at The Death Forest and tell them the Melstorm is moving, understood.”

Both the fawns nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Signing Shikaku raced toward the meeting spot. About 45 mins later Shikaku’s teammates and best friends showed up with a look of slight confusion.

Inochi showed up first and asked “ the hell is going on Shikaku? I have to help my wife with the flower shop in a few hours.”

“Yeah, you never call an Ino-Shika-Cho meeting unless it is dire,” Choza stated.

“It is dire what I’m about to tell you is an S-raked secret so you can not tell anyone understood and the only reason I this secret is because I figured it out my self. Well, I had a little help from Yoshino but that’s it got it.” Shikaku glared hard at his brothers in all but blood. 

Both nodded with replies, so Shikaku told them everything from the truth about Naruto’s parents to the nine tails to how he and Yoshino were supposed to raise Naruto.

Both his teammate’s mouths were on the ground in shock that the third lied to them and refused to place Naruto with his godparents.

“Well, let me guess you went to call the Protection Law into action so you can raise Naruto like he was supposed to be in the beginning ?” asked Inochi

Shikaku nodded “yep that about sums that up.”

“Alright we’re in we will call a council meeting for this afternoon and by the end of the day, Naruto will be Naruto Nara your second son,” stated Choza.


	3. The Meeting and Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am giving them more advanced tech but not as advanced as in boruto. Please comment, laters.

Yoshino gently shook her youngest son Naruto awake while her eldest sat next to his new little brother. Naruto’s vision was blurry when woke up. After sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he saw and pretty woman with long black hair and brown eyes giving him a small smile. 

“W-who are you and where am I ?” Naruto stammered as he looked around the room as last night’s memories came back.

Before Yoshino could answer Shikamaru spoke up “I’m Shikamaru and this is my mom. We’re your new family,” while smiling at his new brother.

Yoshino smiled at her boys and nodded at Shikamaru’s words. “That’s right but Naruto you don’t have to call me mom if you don’t what to, that includes my husband as well ok,” she spoke in a calming tone.

Naruto was shocked that this family wanted to adopt him to be his family even though they already had a kid. Witch Naruto looked at for the first time even though he was sitting next to him. He looks exactly like the man who saved him the only difference was his eyes were a lighter shade of brown and he was way shorter but taller than him. 

Nodding his head Naruto let him be picked up by his mom as she spoke “ok, how that is settled let’s go get you two growing ninja something to eat.”

Smiling both boys nodded as their stomachs growled for food. Yoshino laughed was happy that Naruto was home ‘welcome home my son and you better pull through ‘Shikaku your plan better work or you’ll be on the couch until both our boys are married with at latest two kids of their own.’ 

Later that afternoon Shikaku was standing outside the Hokage’s office while smoking a cigar. Inochi and Choza walked up, as they got to the strategies Choza joked” I thought you quit smoking when Yoshino was pregnant.”

“You forget Choza she also threatens to take his shogi board and destroy it if our team leader ever lights up in front of his wife again,” Inochi remedies both his teammates with a smile.

Glaring at his friends as he puts out the bub and flicks it towards them as they snickered. 

“Troublesome, let’s get inside you two remember the plan?” Shikaku asked with a serious look on his face.

Both of them nodded and started to walk toward the meeting chambers. As they walked inside Shikaku smiled hoping Naruto and Shikamaru will one day pass him. Everyone sat down and waited for the Hokage to come in. Shikaku looked at all the ninja clan heads and made quick signs from, the secret codes they were all taught as Joining, letting them know what was going on with Naruto. 

All of the ninja clans never saw Naruto as a threat and were pissed off that none of them could adopt him. They were interested as to what the commander of all their forces would do. When the Hokage walked in all the ninja stood while the civilians’ council just sat and talked among themselves while the ninja glared. The Hokage sat down at the front of the table, having enough of the civilians’ clans Tsume stood up and slammed her fist on the table with a loud boom slicing the room.

Everyone looked at her but she ignored them and nodded to the village leader, who cleared his throat “Now Shikaku Nara why did ask for this meeting today on everyone’s day off?”

“Simple just to inform the council and you that Naruto is now under the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi clans,” Shikaku informed everyone in a calm tone while inside he wanted to kill the enter civilian council. Everyone on the civilian side started to yell at the Nara leader until the Hokage raised his hand quitting them down “ Shikaku you can not take Naruto in you know this.”

“He can,” said Inochi.

“Explain now!” order the third.

Choza decided to explain everything “and if you don’t let Shikaku and Yoshino adopt Naruto that all there of our clans will leave with Naruto.”

Seeing no way to win the Hokage said “Fine you may adopt Naruto but do not tell him anything about his birth parents.”

Shikaku only agreed to the terms while thinking ‘ I will not say anything but Yoshino can tell Naruto anything he wants to know when becomes a Chunin.’

“Now if you all will excuse me I have to tell my wife that the adoption when though, goodbye,” Shikaku left as quickly as possible.

When he got home Shikaku heard laughing in the front room walking in he saw his boys watching tv. Naruto and Shikamaru were laying on the floor in a blanket fort. Leaning against the doorframe smiling at his sons. Yoshino came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“So how did everything go?” she asked in a quiet tone not to let the boys know their presents.

Turning around and kissing his wife he informed her “ Naruto is now Naruto Nara.”

“That’s great how about we take the boys out to dinner to celebrate?”

Shikaku nodded and smiled the future was looking bright for his boys.


	4. 9 Years Later

It's been nine years since that fateful night since Naruto became Naruto Nara the youngest son to Shikaku and Yoshino Nara and the little brother of Shikamaru. As the years past the brothers have changed.

For Naruto, he grew stronger and gained more weight; he is still one of the shortest people in his class. He still has the lowest grade in the class right next to Shikamaru and he has friends how Choji and Ino have exempted him as one of their close friends. Naruto now wears an open orange jacket, with a light green shirt underneath with the Nara Clan symbol over his heart, black pants with orange tread holding the material together. Naruto still pulls pranks but is rarely caught because his brother helps plan the pranks.

Over the years Shikamaru and Naruto have only pulled pranks on the villagers or people who treat Naturo like he was the demon fox. Shikamaru has changed too. He is still a lazy kid but if his little brother is being picked on then you are in a world of hurt, because after he saw some people beat his little brother one day he went to their dad telling him what happened and asked him to teach him more of the clan just so he could protect Naruto.

Now Shikamaru wears a green open jacket with black lines down the sleeves and back mimicking the shadows he uses in his fight with a white shirt. He wears black pants like his brother’s but with Dark green tread instead of orange. 

Shikamaru also learned how to pickpocket but only steals the wallets of people who mistreat Naruto. He uses the money to buy Naruto ramen when he’s down. 

Shikaku and Yoshino will be annoyed by their children’s pranks. They believe that anyone who belittles their boys deserves what is coming. They also made sure to tell Naruto about his birth parents and the truth about the nine tail fox inside him. Naruto was upset by the truth but happy his parents loved him and he lost all faith in the Third Hokage. 

That morning Yoshino was at the stove making breakfast for her boys. She glazed over at the clock and saw that her sons had one hour to get dressed, eat, and make it to class on time.

Yoshino yelled “ Naruto and Shikamaru Nara get up now. You’re going to be late for class and the graduation exam.”

After she was done yelling, Shikaku, who was at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, heard loud thuds from upstairs indicating that the boys were up and on the way downstairs.

Naruto was the first in the dining room with Shikamaru following at a slower pace “good morning mom dad” Naruto said while Shikamaru muttered it.

Both sat down just as their mom put a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of them. After they were done they put their plates in the sink and grabbed what they needed for class and were off.

When they entered the class both took their usual sets with Ino and Choji in the back of the class. So the two could play shoji on paper and nap without getting caught.

When the bell rings Iruka walked in and explained that the written part of the exam, an hour later all the tests were handed in.

“Alright everyone please wait outside on the hall and I will call you in one at a time so you can demonstrate how to do the Transformation, Replacement, and Clone Justs, understood?” explained Iruka.

Everyone nodded or gave affirmative answers. As they waited for their turn Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, and Choji talked about who Naruto’s teammates are going to be. The others knew thanks to the clan traditions for Ino-Shika-Cho, but knew nothing of where Naruto was going. The others were called on first and passed.

“ Don’t worry Naruto you got this.” Ino encouraged her childhood friend.

Shikamaru and Choji nodded as well, trying to help him ease his nerves. He walked in the other when outside to meet their parents and to wait for Naruto. When Naruto came outside he walked right by his parents and sat down on the swing to think. Yoshino made a move to comfort her youngest but Shikaku grabbed her arm in a gentle but firm hold and spoke “Let’s give him some time to cool off. He’ll be home soon and will talk to him there.”

Naruto’s family left him to his thoughts  _ and I failed again. Some ninja I am.  _ Naruto heard his name being called and looked up. He saw one of the teachers, who jumped down from the branch he was leaning on, and told Naruto about a way he could pass the test.

Later in the event, Shikaku and Yoshino heard about Naruto stealing the secret scroll and how he stopped a raider from taking the scroll, and more importantly, he was a ninja.


End file.
